havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 006 Quill and Rune with Osenas
10:21:56 PM Forest Lord: Osenas is sitting at the bar in the "Dancer with Eight Legs". Staring sullenly into his drink. 10:23:22 PM Rune: Most people who survive a fatal crash like that are happier. Or guiltier. 10:24:09 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Well, I am a bit of the second. A lot of people died to take me somewhere I didn't even want to go." 10:24:17 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Life's all kinds of shitty." 10:25:22 PM Rune: But at least you are alive. 10:26:21 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Yeah. Sure. I get to go back to the guild and my pointless, shitty little job." 10:26:34 PM Rune: What was your job? 10:27:22 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I manage the section of the library devoted to the fey magicks back at the guild." 10:28:12 PM Rune: Why do you think that's pointless? 10:29:44 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I got in cause I wanted to learn real magicks and they shove me into some bookmending job." 10:30:30 PM Rune: You do realize fey magics are incredibly powerful, correct? 10:31:34 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I guess. No one teaches me, though. I just have to keep these scrolls nobody reads from falling apart." 10:32:57 PM Rune: Well, I'd certainly like to read them. 10:33:26 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Well, I'll show you around when you come up." 10:33:54 PM Rune: I don't know why you don't think that's a good job. Those types of books are rather dangerous. 10:38:00 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I have eight siblings. All of them were given high positions within the family." 10:38:36 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I've been shuffled around to a bunch of different organizations and it always turns out bad." 10:38:53 PM Rune: Maybe you should go abroad. Somewhere they don't know your family, so you could make your own way. 10:43:08 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Soon as I can afford it and find the time, I'm going back into the uncharted lands." 10:44:23 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...I need to know if it would work." 10:45:59 PM Rune: Or what her name is, and if she likes men and isn't married already? 10:46:36 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "All good points." 10:47:21 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "My mother married my father out of a contract. He wanted three wives and three children, so he arranged it ahead of time, offering them each an equal share of the family estate." 10:47:34 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "She signed it, and now she's miserable." 10:48:00 PM Rune: I don't think I'd want three spouses. 10:48:41 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Three is a blessed number to the god Corellan. So, he thought three children of three wives would bring good luck." 10:49:10 PM Rune: I don't see how you could keep that many people happy. 10:49:36 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "He was only married to them one at a time. He divorced them once the third child came of age." 10:50:15 PM Rune: I don't think that's a very good idea either. 10:50:53 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "You'd have to ask him." 10:51:15 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I just want to know if I date and marry someone, it's cause I feel something. Not cause of some money deal." 10:53:31 PM Rune: Well, I don't recommend doing that either. It doesn't seem conducive to happiness. 10:53:48 PM Rune: However, thinking you're in love with someone you don't know is also not very conducive to happiness. You don't even know if she's a morning person. 10:54:23 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Isn't that what dating's for?" 10:55:15 PM Rune: Yes, but you have to get to know someone before you can love them properly. 10:59:06 PM Forest Lord: Osenas nods. "She was truly something though. I saw her walking over the treetops. Not through them, OVER them." 11:00:17 PM Rune: That would be impressive. 10:59:34 PM Forest Lord: Quill enters the tavern. Quill, you see her and Osenas at the bar. 10:59:59 PM Quill: Quill looks around to see if any other familiar faces are here! 11:00:11 PM Rune: Rune waves to him. 11:00:39 PM Quill: Quill will smile and go over to them. 11:01:25 PM Forest Lord: You see Uncle Rik and Uncle Mino, obviously. It's otherwise fairly empty, it's still a little early. 11:02:01 PM Quill: How's it going here? 11:02:16 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Drow, have you ever seen a woman lift her skirt up so she can step over an upright oak?" 11:02:37 PM Rune: I hope you didn't look up her skirt. 11:02:52 PM Rune: That's considered rude in most cultures apparently. 11:02:55 PM Quill: My name is Quill. And yes, once, but it was an illusion. 11:03:06 PM Forest Lord: Osenas blushes. "Of course not! Who do you think I am?" 11:05:41 PM Rune: I don't know. 11:05:48 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I may be a bit...intense, but I understand that you don't see or touch certain things unless first invited." 11:06:15 PM Rune: Yes. For one thing, some women know how to fireball people. 11:07:08 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...well...I meant more that it was disrespectful, but sure. If threats of violence are a good deterrent for you." 11:08:26 PM Rune: You're on the right track. Some people seem to need threats for some reason. 11:09:05 PM Forest Lord: Osenas chuckles. "My sister learned that lesson the hard way. That girlfriend she stole from me, well...my sister decided to try and pass first base without looking for the ok...the girl sliced off her index and middle finger with a dagger." 11:09:26 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "They were reattached, but I like to think she won't forget that." 11:14:12 PM Rune: Probably not, no. 11:14:16 PM Rune: Not very smart. 11:14:30 PM Quill: ...when was this? 11:14:59 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "A century ago. When we were in studies." 11:15:10 PM Quill: Oh, okay. 11:15:52 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...why?" 11:16:24 PM Quill: Oh, she was asking about our friend, and I told her she was single. 11:16:41 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Ah...well...good luck to your friend." 11:17:20 PM Rune: She asked me too. 11:17:27 PM Rune: I said she was but she was still grieving a loss. 11:17:50 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Oh, I'm sorry. Were they close?" 11:22:37 PM Rune: It wasn't a person so much as... a lifestyle. She was rich. 11:23:01 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Oh! ...oh. Oh, I'm sorry." 11:23:08 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I totally get it." 11:24:33 PM Rune: Money seems like more of a prison to me, though. It really limits your freedom. 11:25:50 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:26:13 PM Quill: Well, I figure that Anomie can handle herself. And cut off fingers if necessary. 11:26:31 PM Rune: Oh yes, she'll be fine. 11:26:41 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Hopefully it doesn't come to that." 11:27:47 PM Forest Lord: ((I think here's where I'm calling it a night.))